


Cause and Effect

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes to Castiel’s defense, moving Castiel to prove to her how grateful he is.  Inspired by @abaddonwithyall ‘s Professor Novak series; written with her permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

“Please,” Castiel implored you.  He was standing right in front of you, his hands gently cupping your face and gazing down at you.  “Stay in the car.”  You _wanted_ to say no.  You _really should_ say no.  But damnit, your boyfriend had learned what about him you found irresistible, and used that knowledge shamelessly.

“Cas,” all you could manage in reply was his name murmured as a weak protest.

“I know you want to help.”  Castiel replied calmly.  “And I _do_ appreciate it.  But I need to do this myself.”  You gave a reluctant sigh, no longer able to resist the earnest, concerned expression.

“Fine.”  You agreed.  “But I will be nearby in a car.  Like, _within sight_ nearby.”

Castiel smiled at you, brightening your own mood despite yourself at his expression.  He leaned down and kissed you briefly on the lips.

“Thank you.”  He murmured.

And now, here you were.  Parked in an alley somewhere after dark, watching Castiel and Metatron argue.  Metatron had used some sort of sigil, as you’d predicted, and dropped Castiel to his knees.  You’d almost gone to his rescue right then, but for his warning.  Castiel had listened calmly when you’d told him you were convinced that he’d try something.  Cas agreed with you, and you two had set up a signal for him to send you if he needed your help.  Your hands clenched on the wheel as you watched Metatron stalk around Castiel in a circle, all puffed up and yammering happily.  You couldn’t care less what he was saying; you were just worried for Castiel.   _Calm down_ , you told yourself, forcing your white-knuckled grip on the wheel to relax.   _Cas will tell you if he needs help._

Then you saw Metatron lift one leg, pull it back, and kick Castiel viciously in the ribs.  You jumped as Castiel fliched with the blow, his head dropping.  Metatron kicked again, and you saw Castiel’s head lift.  He spat, and you could swear he spat blood.  Your eyes narrowed.

_Okay.  That’s it._

You flew out of the car, crossing the street quickly in a fog of rage.  Your poor Castiel had been beaten on and abused by everyone lately.  Rowena’s spell, Hannah’s death, his brothers all hated him and wanted him dead, most of which was because of _this fucking asshole_.  He’d tried to hide it, but for awhile, Castiel was too afraid to leave the bunker.  You had had enough of letting people hurt him.

Neither man noticed your approach.  Castiel stood, facing Metatron’s confident grin.

“… back when you still had your game on, but _now_?  You’re _useless_ to her, and she’ll drop you like a sack of potatoes.”  You got within hearing range in time to hear the end of Metatron’s taunt.  It wasn’t much, but you could already tell what Metatron had been saying.  Still unaware of your presence, Metatron, pulled a fist back, and tried to punch Castiel.

It never landed.

Being a hunter, you’d spent years studying martial arts.  You easily deflected Metatron’s punch, using the force of the punch to pull his weight into you, making him stumble.  You quickly slung him into a hip throw.  Part of you badly wanted to toss him down to the ground head-first, but you reigned in your temper, albeit barely.  Instead, Metatron went flying down to the ground, landing on his back as hard as you could send him.  You twisted your hand just right on the way down, so his arm nearest you gave a clean, audible _snap_.  The wristlock you’d had him in and used to pull him over you into the throw broke his arm cleanly and easily.  Metatron screamed in pain, drawing a vicious sense of glee from you.  Before he could react, you dropped to the ground, resting all your weight into your bent knee that you dropped onto the middle of his chest, driving the air out of his lungs and leaving him gaping at you like a fish.  You released the broken arm and let it fall over him and drew a knife from your belt.  Your free hand planted on the ground next to Metatron’s head as you leaned forward and put the sharp edge of the knife against Metatron’s throat.

“The only reason I’m not killing you now is because Castiel asked me not to.”  You were enraged, but your voice was low and steady.  “If you ever come near _my Castiel_ again, make no mistake. _I will kill you_.  If you hurt him or help his enemies, _I will kill you_.  Now get the _fuck_ out of here before I change my mind and kill you now.”  You stood then, sheathing your knife to the sound of Metatron’s grateful gasp for air.  He scrambled to his feet, and you just glared at him, expecting some sort of verbal attempt at face-saving.  None came.  Instead, Metatron just glanced back and forth at both of you, and ran.

You sighed, and turned to Castiel.  “Are you-” you tried to ask, worried that he might be hurt.  You were cut off, however, as Castiel _flung_ himself at you.  One of his hands went around your waist and yanked you into him.  The other cupped your cheek and held you steady as his lips slammed down onto yours, kissing you demandingly.  Your own hands were flung to the side; for a moment, you didn’t know what to do with them.  Moments later, his efforts to undo you had you scrambling at his trenchcoated shoulders for purchase.

“Cas,” you mumbled into his lips, at once aroused and concerned.

“Quiet.”  Castiel growled.  He spun and moved you until your back hit the wall of a building.  You moaned sensuously, unbelievable turned on by his insistence.

Castiel’s mouth left yours, and you gasped for air.  Air that left you an instant later when you felt his mouth on your neck.  He sucked and nipped furiously, deliberately rubbing his stubble against your sensitive skin.  Your will to make sure he was all right was rapidly dying, and your hands lifted to scramble at his shoulders.  You panted and moaned steadily, arching your back into the pleasurable torture.  Finally, Castiel’s mouth reached the crook of your shoulder.  His arms went around your back, pulling you into him, buried his face in your skin and sucked hard, rubbing his face slightly, just enough to scrape the stubble against you.  You keened and buried a hand in his hair, holding his head to you.  You hardly noticed one of his hands leaving your back until it shoved down into your jeans and underwear, caressing the outside of your cunt with gentleness that belied his outward ferocity.  Castiel groaned when his fingers reached you.

“So wet for me.”  Castiel lifted his head and growled at you.  His fingers delved into you, and his eyes drunk in the gasp that tore from your lips.  His fingers worked furiously in you, quickly raising your arousal as you gasped and random vowel dropped from your mouth.

“You’re so beautiful.”  Castiel cooed at you, his voice husky and low with arousal.  You would have liked to reply in kind, but he was wedging more fingers inside you and searching for your gspot.  As such, all you could manage was moans and incomprehensible noises of pure pleasure.  “When you dropped him…” Castiel groaned torturously, and briefly nipped at your lips.  “I’m so lucky to have you.  My beautiful human, beautiful hunter.”  His compliments softened you, melting you into putty in his arms, and you leaned forwards into him.  Just then, one of his fingers found your gspot.  You gave a high-pitched squeal and clenched his trenchcoat hard as you felt the contractions almost ready to start.  Castiel grinned viciously.

“There she is.”  Castiel growled at you.  “Come for me, sweet girl.”  You had no choice but to obey, helpless beneath his fingers’ determined caresses.  You cried his name, barely able to silence your voice at the last moment, and exploded in his arms.  You felt his grace at your breasts, twisting your nipple mercilessly as you came all over his hand and thrashed in his arms.  Castiel’s mouth crashed down onto yours, ravaging your mouth and swallowing your cries as he drew out your orgasm with fingers and mouth and grace until you were _dying_ to plead with him for relief, but couldn’t find the words through the intensity of the pleasure coursing through your veins.

Finally, Castiel lets you down, and you collapse into him.  The one arm Castiel has slung around your waist easily supports your weight, still squeezing you between the wall and his hard body.  His other hand gently pulls out of you, and you stop thinking about it until Castiel makes wet, sucking noises.  You look up quickly, a startled moan escaping you at the look of bliss on Castiel’s face as he sucks your moisture off his hand.  Castiel’s eyes snap open at your noise, and he looks down at you with a very smug, satisfied expression.  His hand clean, he pulls your head back into him and cuddles you for a long moment.

“What-” your voice was more hoarse than you realized.  You cleared your throat and tried again.  “What was that?  Not that I’m complaining.” you hastened to add.  Castiel smirked again.

“You stood up for me.”  Castiel murmured.  “Thank you.”  He nuzzled his face into your hair, inhaling deeply.  You two just stood there for a moment before he pulled your head back and gazed into your eyes, that look on his face that meant hours spent pleading with him.  You swallowed, arousal quickly rising again.

“I need you.  Now.”  Castiel growled.

“Cas, we’re in public.”  You whispered at him.  “Can you take us to the bunker?”  Pain briefly flickered in his eyes, and you suddenly regret the question.

“No.  Metatron drained my powers.”  Castiel replied.  Your eyes widened and you paniced.

“Cassie-” you started, remembering how close to death your angel had come when he was on borrowed grace, but Castiel stopped you with a soothing wordless murmur and his lips on yours.

“I will be fine.”  Castiel reassureed you, breaking from the kiss after a moment.  “I simply need rest to restore myself.  But until then, I will be unable to fly us anywhere.”

“We should wait, then.”  You suggested, wiggling a little in an effort to get out of his arms and out of his temptation range.  Castiel’s grip was like iron, though, and your efforts to escape only succeeded in rubbing your crotch against the erection you could _definitely_ feel through his pants.

“No.”  Castiel ordered you sternly.  “I need you now.  I need to bury my face in your pussy and lick you until you gush on me.  I need to assault you with my cock until you cry my name in bliss.  I will not wait to sate my craving until we return to the bunker.”

Fuck.  How the _hell_ were you supposed to argue with _that_?!

“Car.”  You murmured around his greedy lips.  “Across the street.”  Castiel gave an impatient grumble and nipped at your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth until you whimpered.

“Fine.”  Castiel spat out, pulling away from you suddenly.  Before you could process his words, he had your hand in a vise like grip and was pulling you along as he crossed over towards your car, his steps swift and purposeful.

Before you knew it, you were across the street and in front of the car.  Castiel opened one of the back doors, and pulled you forwards to shove you inside.  Your back hit the seat, and Castiel was on top of you immediately, tongue pushing inside your mouth as he swallowed your whimpers.  His hips drove into yours, rutting his cock against you rhythmically.  You try to respond to the kiss, but the feel of his cock, even through several layers of clothes, reduced you to panting and whining into his mouth.

As suddenly as he’d pounced, Castiel’s weight on top of you was gone.  You made a wordless confused noise, before you saw him sitting up perched on the far end of the seat.  Castiel snapped, and your pants and underwear were gone.  After a moment, you registered the fact that they were both neatly folded under your head, serving as a pillow.

_So he doesn’t have enough energy to fly, but he can still- HOLY SHIT_.  You started to think, but your thought was interrupted by Castiel gripping your hips, and pulling them up to him while twisting and leaning down to meet him.

Castiel groaned eagerly, burying his face in you and licking enthusiastically as the wetness dripping from you.  Your feet kicked in the air, hitting the roof of the car, and your fingers dig furrows into the seat of the rented car.  Castiel’s hands cupped your ass, squeezing hard as he nuzzled as far into you as he could go, trying to inhale all of the arousal gushing through you as his tongue found its way inside of you and tried to touch every part of you.  His nuzzling rubbed his stubble against parts of you that were _much_ more sensitive than your face and neck, and you hoarsely screamed his name.  Castiel rumbled, happy as could be at how aroused and wanting he had you.  The vibration stimulated you further, and you came amazingly fast with his name on your lips again.  Castiel’s muscles tensed, and he tried to bury his face closer into you again as he lapped up every drop of you that his tongue could reach.

Castiel _kept fucking going_.  His face and tongue ravaged you relentlessly, his hands squeezing and spanking your ass, until you came again and again.  Somewhere around three orgasms later, Castiel finally released you, gently lowering your exhausted body to the seat.  You just lay there, panting hard.  Moments later, you felt Castiel’s now naked body slide on top of you, drawing a tormented moan from you.  He kissed you, swallowing your attempts to protest.  His hips thrusted very lightly, rubbing the head of his cock against your folds until you threw your head back, breaking the kiss.

“Cas!”  You whined.  “Please, baby.  I-aaah!”  Castiel didn’t wait for you to finish, didn’t wait for you to decide if you were begging him to stop or to just fuck you.  He gave a savage thrust, and hilted himself inside you.

You thought the previous rounds had fucked all the energy out of you.  But the feel of his cock inside of you had you thrashing under him, and your hands scratched at the back of his shoulders.  Castiel groaned as your fingernails tried to score his back, and gave a full body shudder.

“Mine.”  Castiel growled, blue eyes alight with lust.  He leaned down and captured your bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back and began to thrust.

His cock burrowed into you, so hard your head almost hit the door before he realized and grabbed your shoulder with one hand, steadying you for his wild, powerful assaults.  You lack sufficient energy to scream, and content yourself with pleading, desperate whimpers as his teeth bit down into your lip.  He shifted slightly on top of you, his free hand moving until it pinched one nipple hard, making you moan and thrash again.  Castiel released your bottom lip.

“There she is,” Castiel cooed again, and your insides clenched hard, _sofuckingclose_.  Those words _again_ , damn him for knowing just how to push your buttons.  Castiel grunted and thrust into you again harder.  “Come, baby.  Now.”  His fingers twisted your nipple viciously, making you explode again.  Your inner muscles clenched his cock hard, and you heard him shout your name before he exploded inside you.  His cock pounded you even harder, hitting your spot and prolonging your orgasm until you saw stars.

You think you blacked out.  You must have; when you came to, you were fully dressed, and buckled in the front passenger seat.  Castiel sat in the driver’s seat, also fully clothed, driving down a nondescript highway.  He glanced over at you as your eyes fluttered open, brightening as he saw you wake with a sleepy, inquisitive noise.

“We are on our way back to the bunker.”  Castiel answered your wordless query.  “You were only out about an hour.”  His voice is proud, and you can guess why.  He literally fucked you unconscious.  This has to be a new record.  “I believe I wore you out.”  Castiel attempted to be apologetic, but you could hear the smile in his voice.  You smiled back and shook your head at his silliness.

“What brought that on?”  You asked, your voice still a little hoarse.  Castiel winced at the sound.

“Sorry.  I’ll heal that in another hour or two.”

“It’s okay.”  You reassured him, waving the apology away.  “Seriously, though?”

“I, uh.”  Castiel began, blushing and fixing his eyes on the road.  You raised your eyebrows and smiled.  “I was quite touched at your defense of me.”  Castiel cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.  You flicked your eyes down and widened them, shocked when you saw a bulge growing in his pants again.  Castiel glanced over at your shocked expression and laughed.

“You need time to rest, sweetheart.”  Castiel reassured you.  “I can thank you some more later.”  You settled back against the door, eyeing the mischievous look in his eyes suspiciously.  You had a sinking feeling that ‘later’ meant ‘as soon as you got to the bunker.’


End file.
